


Настоящий альфа целует смело

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Misogyny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Данная заметка написана автором под впечатлением от статьи для мужчин о том, как общаться с женщинами на первом свидании.





	Настоящий альфа целует смело

Альфа – настоящий самец, глава семьи и хозяин дома, и к нему особенные требования. На альфу полагаются его бета и омега, так как только он в ответе за их жизни, только он определяет, как им жить и выживать в этом мире. И лишь напористость альфы делает его истинным главой.

А если напористость – главное качество, то стоит оговорить такое важное понятие, как общение альфы с понравившимся омегой или бетой. Представители обоих полов только и мечтают, чтобы в их жизнь пришел настоящий, сильный, мощный, наглый защитник, который примет все решения за них. Итак, можно ли поцеловать омегу или бету на первом свидании?

На самом деле, уже тот факт, что ты пригласил понравившегося парня на свидание, дает тебе тысячу очков вперед, ведь ты показал свой статус завоевателя. Можно переходить к решительным действиям.

На первом же свидании его поцеловать можно, даже нужно, если ты посчитал, что он твоя пара, часть твоей будущей триады. Именно твоей, запомни это.

Сейчас я обращусь к той части альф, наших читателей, кто по природе своей очень застенчив. Помните, я альфа, и я давно и счастливо замужем, у меня полная триада, и я завоевал своих омегу и бету, руководствуясь именно этими советами, потому никаких розовых соплей для омег или возвышенной романтики для бет тут не будет. Только четкий алгоритм действий и конкретные советы. Итак, приступаем.

Чем раньше ты проявишь инициативу и заявишь свои права, даже если впоследствии ты ничего с этим человеком не планируешь, тем лучше. Они будут рады, что ими заинтересовался настоящий мужчина. И будут счастливы такой твоей резкости, альфовости. И теперь все факты по списку.

Не спрашивай разрешения!!! Никогда!!! Никогда не спрашивай разрешения на поцелуй, объятие, прикосновение, место свидания. Нет и нет! Ты альфа, ты глава, ты самец! Как ты решил, так и будет. Именно этого и ждут омеги и беты.

Вопрос «Можно я тебя поцелую?» станет первым гвоздем в крышку твоей успешной личной жизни. Вот увидишь! Стоит тебе это спросить, как ты покажешь себя с худшей стороны, не альфой, а сопливым омежонком в течке. Это признак неуверенности в себе. А ты же уверенный в себе мужчина? Если ты ждешь дозволения от омеги или беты – готовься, главой семьи станет он. Твое слово в семье не будет значить вообще ничего. Все будет только на его усмотрение, а когда в семье появится третий, они непременно скооперируются против тебя, и твое место в семье окажется где-то около санузла.

Главный секрет заключается в том, что омеги и беты хотят тебя куда больше, чем ты их, и нужен ты им больше, чем они тебе. Но проявить инициативу они не могут. Все-таки большинство из них хорошо воспитаны. А если ты их вынудишь делать первый шаг, ты унизишь и себя, и свою будущую пару. Не задумывайся, действуй. Каждый омега и бета, даже если они этого не осознают, хочет быть ведомым, домашним, чтобы все решали за них. Так заложено природой.

А вот если ты произнесешь это свое: «А можно?», они тебя пошлют куда подальше. Ибо властный и решительный альфа не спрашивает, он просто берет то, что его по праву. Помни! Любым своим вопросом ты даешь право омеге или бете сказать НЕТ! Но он хочет сказать ДА, всегда, даже если этого не знает!

Каждый омега или бета ждет альфу, который не будет звать, а просто возьмет за руку и поведет танцевать, возьмет за подбородок и притянет для поцелуя, схватит за руку, усадит в свою машину и повезет куда пожелает. Хороший омега или бета слова не скажет, а молча пойдет за тобой.

На свидании ты лидер! Только ты, не омега, не бета. Допустим, вы встретились. Сразу покажи, что ты все решаешь сам. Не спрашивай: «Ну что, куда ты хочешь пойти?» 

Поставь его перед фактом. Например: «Привет! Я тут такое придумал! Сейчас мы идем туда-то и туда-то и делаем там то-то и то-то». Омеги и беты хотят, чтобы альфы ими командовали, запомни навсегда. Это правда.

Не стесняйся ими управлять! Так и должно быть! Смело отдавай приказы, твой командный голос возбуждает их. Пока ты у них дома, ты – хозяин. Веди себя как начальник, только так ты дашь понять омеге или бете, что ты станешь хорошим главой семьи.

Свидание с омегой или бетой – это только игра. Это не экзамен, и не нужно показывать свой ум или положительные качества. Они счастливы уже оттого, что ты их позвал. Большего им и не надо. Веселись, пусть весело будет тебе, а скоро это передастся и им. Комплименты тоже не нужны. Говори их, когда омега или бета уже будут твоими, ты же понимаешь, на какой УЗЛОВОЙ момент я намекаю. Вот тогда можно будет сделать парочку комплиментов.

Никаких цветов и подарков! Это он должен еще заслужить. Ему следует понимать, что ты не возьмешь просто красивого домашнего омегу, просто умного и спокойного бету. Им надо хорошо постараться, чтобы ты разрешил им побыть с тобой. И вообще, баловать подарками нельзя. Они быстро расслабляются и садятся на шею.

Обязательно касайся омеги или беты почаще. Они должны понимать, что уже принадлежат тебе. Главное – касайся четко, трогай смело и дерзко, омеги и беты не понимают, что уже твои, пока им это не покажешь. Рано или поздно они привыкнут к твоим рукам и будут подчиняться всем твоим приказам. Если ты думаешь, что не сможешь, не переживай – сможешь! Это у тебя узел, не у них.

Не бойся отказа, оттолкнет – иди снова. Он хочет, просто набивает себе цену. Ты же альфа. Как можно не хотеть принадлежать альфе?

Бери все в свои руки! Ты лучший и самый сильный, так и знай!


End file.
